darthsanddroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clone Pilot 1
Clone Pilot 1 briefly stated out as an NPC, then became a PC played by Annie when Darth Vader began Force Controlling him. He didn't have time to display any personality of his own. A New Generation Vader addressed Clone Pilot 1 and Clone Pilot 2, ordering them to come with Vader to engage the Rebel fighters attacking the Peace Moon. Vader told them the Rebels would stand no chance against the most competent pilots in the Empire. The Pilots thanked Vader for the compliment. Vader explained that Vader would now be Force controlling their every action. Vader used the Force to have the pilots say that the rebels would be cut down like stalks of wheat, ground in the mill of their might. R2 directed Luke to the "Gungaboo River Valley" because it had the lowest fixed gun density on the way to the target, the thermal exhaust port. Luke asked where that was and R2 told him it was that squareish trench, explaining that the Peace Moon was never fully landscaped. Princess asked if R2 calculated the PIE fighters in his vector. R2 said no, the Rebel fighters were just going to have to dodge. Princess ordered the X-Wings to engage the PIE fighters and the Y-bombers into the valley, pointing out that as bombers, they were the best fit for the target. The Y-bombers consisted of three one-man fighters: Gold Leader who spoke "Basic", Gold Two who spoke Space German, and Gold Five who spoke Space Finnish. 3PO tried to translate between them, but it ended up making no difference, since Vader came in behind them. First Vader shot down Gold Two, then Vader shot down Gold Leader, then Vader shot down Gold Five. Vader contacted Tarkin to inform him that this wasn't a random attack, and that he and the Senate should evacuate, but Tarkin was confident they didn't need to. General Bast approached Tarkin and told him that the Moon Ghost had taken over all their systems and that they were all doomed. Vader interrupted him. Bast quickly changed his story, saying that everything was working perfectly. R2 claimed they couldn't destroy the Peace Moon now. Luke asked why they couldn't torpedo the exhaust port themselves. R2 explained that the port was protected by a large metal grille, and that that was what the bombers were for: to destroy the grille so the other fighters could shoot through the port. Princess reported that they needed a new plan, stat. R2 suggested they take over the Peace Moon. Princess responded that they needed a realistic plan, stat. 3PO suggested some of the fighters ram into the grille. R2 liked that idea, and so took control of the fighters piloted by Garven Dreis, Red Ten, and Red Nine to ram them into the grille. Red Ten, who didn't want to die, desperately fired into the grille. Red Ten claimed it was a hit, which 3PO translated. R2 was pleased, so cancelled the ramming. But then Red Ten reported (through 3PO) that his torpedo didn't destroy the grille, making only a small hole in it. R2 recommenced ramming, but Vader and the two clone pilots came in behind the 3 X-Wings in the trench. Vader shot down Red Ten. Clone Pilot 1, still Force controlled by Vader, complimented Vader's shooting. Vader thanked Clone Pilot 1 and shot down Red Nine. Clone Pilot 2, also still Force controlled by Vader, complimented Vader's shooting. Vader told Clone Pilot 2 that Clone Pilot 2 was too kind and shot Dreis' engine, causing him to crash. Princess told everybody to get their act together. The only Rebel fighters left now were Wedge, Biggs, and Luke. Luke said, "Great, the yokel and the psychopath." Wedge insisted that just because he was a shapeshifter didn't mean he was a yokel. Luke was shocked to just find out that Wedge was a shapeshifter and demanded to know who he really was. Princess told him that all he needed to know was that Wedge was a damn good pilot and would soon take over as leader of Red Squadron if Luke was not careful. Vader fired at Luke from behind. Luke managed to dodge. He decided they could still fire their torpedoes through the hole in the grille, and ordered Biggs and Wedge to close in with him as they entered the trench full throttle. Upon hearing that, Biggs declared this was the perfect time to get out a bottle of nitro moonshine. Princess told him it was a good idea of his to nitro the engines. But Biggs was just drinking it. Vader shot at Wedge. Wedge was able to dodge, but was still hit in his maneuvering controls. Wedge said he couldn't stay with Luke. Luke was glad of that (because he still feared and distrusted Wedge) and ordered him back to base. Luke contacted Princess to let her know that Wedge the shapeshifter, not Luke, was flying back to base. Princess asked Luke what his point was, then said, "Never mind, shut up and fly." Vader shot down Biggs. The only members of the attack fleet who were still alive were Wedge, who was limping back to base, and Luke. R2 taunted Vader, daring Vader to take a pot shot at R2. Vader took a pot shot at R2 and hit him. R2 told Luke that he could still take over the Peace Moon. All he had to do was fly into a hangar, close the doors, and use the Force to take over the clones. With Vader outside, all Luke had to do then was cut off Vader's radio and Vader wouldn't be able to override him. Then they could take over the Peace Moon and rule the Galaxy. Luke was tempted, but wasn't sure whether destroying the Peace Moon or taking it over was supposed to be the wrong option. Princess announced that the Peace Moon had cleared Yavin, and was about to blow up the rebel base. Luke decided to take the shot. R2 urged him to use the Force, but Luke angrily refused. Vader, still using the Force to control the two clone pilots, had all three of them say in unison, "We have you now..." Suddenly the Millenium Falcon turned up right behind Vader. Chewbacca fired the Falcon's forward cannons, shooting down Clone Pilot 1.